


Immovable Object

by lasairfhiona



Series: Somethings Gotta Give [1]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley is frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immovable Object

She was going to scream. One minute he was warm and friendly, the next he was all business and she never knew which one he'd be when she saw him.

Tonight he'd been both. He met her in the hall on the way to a meeting they were to attend. They talked along the way, and not about politics. Then the others saw them walking together, his smile faded and he clammed up as if he were embarrassed to be seen talking to her. But she knew he wasn't. He hired her saying damn them all.

When she stalked out of the meeting she honestly couldn't say *who* she was more angry with; the idiots who wouldn't listen to what she was saying, him for his revolving door attitude with her, or herself for letting it all get to her in the first place. Especially when she knew the idiots would never change. 

It frustrated her that he kept pulling back, refusing to acknowledge what was between them. What had been between them since they met. What they hadn't acknowledged for whatever reason. She knew he felt the same way she did. She'd seen the way he would look at her in an unguarded moment. She'd felt it when his touch would linger over something as simple as handing her a file or when he would usher her through a door with a hand on her back. She knew it wasn't something she imagined. But he still backed away and she didn't know what to do about it.


End file.
